1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human personal care and animal care products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a double-sided comb which may be used for human and animal grooming needs.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 91,426 discloses a design for a double-sided comb having a first set of teeth longer than a second set of teeth. The first and second sets of teeth extend from opposite sides of a frame which comprises an axial extension of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 99,271 discloses a design for a double-sided comb wherein the two sets of teeth are formed in arcuate shapes and extend from a frame which comprises an axial extension of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 115,214 discloses a design for a double-ended double-sided comb which has no handle as such. One set of double-sided combs is used as the handle while one set of teeth on the other double-sided comb is used as the comb. One set of teeth in each of the sets of double-sided combs is longer than the other set of teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 118,810 discloses a design for a double-sided comb having a first set of teeth the same length as but with wider spacing than a second set of teeth. The first and second sets of teeth extend from opposite sides of a frame which comprises an axial extension of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des, 154,784 discloses a design for a combination comb and safety hair cutter. First and second sets of teeth extend from opposite sides of a frame which comprises an axial extension of the handle. The second set of teeth has fewer teeth and provision is made for a razor blade to be mounted below the ends of the teeth in the second set to allow cutting of hair, presumably with a combing motion.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,567 discloses a design for a double-sided comb having first and second sets of teeth which extend from opposite sides of a frame which comprises an axial extension of the handle. The second set of teeth are finer and more closely spaced than the first set of teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,440 discloses a design for a double-sided comb having a first set of teeth much larger than a second set of teeth. The second set of teeth are two different sizes. The handle is integral with the frame supporting the teeth.